Perpetual Flaw Roglizer
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 61287 |no = 1779 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 173 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 48 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 26, 36, 46, 56, 66, 76, 86, 108, 118, 128 |normal_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 14, 15, 15 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 89, 93, 97, 108, 116, 124, 132 |bb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 7, 7, 7, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 69, 73, 77, 81, 85, 89, 93, 97 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135 |sbb2_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 89, 93, 97, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Some speculate that the dimension that includes the world of Grand Gaia was but one of Roglizer's experiments. Perhaps once it has collected all the data and information it hoped to acquire from the world, it will return to dispose of it. However, there is no way to really know whether these are Roglizer's true intentions. The conclusion of its experiment would've then allowed for the perfect end to befall on the world. If this end were to continue for all eternity, Roglizer would become a being far greater than a god. |summon = This world's end... And its beginning... I create, and I destroy... |fusion = The possibilities are infinite... Anything has the power to influence a world. Everything that exists upon it has a purpose. |evolution = Everything has been for this moment. Now the world's true end is finally upon us... |hp_base = 7761 |atk_base = 2424 |def_base = 2399 |rec_base = 2407 |hp_lord = 10004 |atk_lord = 3003 |def_lord = 2998 |rec_lord = 2995 |hp_anima = 11121 |rec_anima = 2697 |atk_breaker = 3301 |def_breaker = 2700 |def_guardian = 3296 |rec_guardian = 2846 |def_oracle = 2849 |rec_oracle = 3442 |hp_bonus = 2000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Historical Epilogue |lsdescription = 100% boost to all parameters, 130% boost to Spark damage, reduces BB gauge required for BB & hugely boosts EXP gain |lsnote = 20% BB gauge reduction & 20% EXP |bb = Boundaries of Wisdom |bbdescription = 28 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, probable random status ailment infliction, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, hugely boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns & considerably boosts OD gauge at turn's end for 3 turns |bbnote = 75% chance of random status infliction, 200% parameter boost, 30% OD gauge fill rate & fills 500 OD |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 28 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 28 |bbmultiplier = 510 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Quantum Archives |sbbdescription = 22 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, 10 combo powerful Dark attack, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns, adds all elements to attack for 3 turns, considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns & adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns |sbbnote = 40% HP to Atk/Def/Rec, +2 to each normal hit (20% extra damage, 120% total) & 30% chance of 60% Spark Critical |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 33 |sbbdc = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 10 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 10 |sbbmultiplier2 = 850 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Heaven's Edge: Roglizer |ubbdescription = 35 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec and critical hit rate for 3 turns, hugely raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & enormous all elemental damage reduction for 3 turns |ubbnote = 400% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, +3 to each hit (100% extra damage, 200% total), 250% OD gauge fill rate, 400% Spark & 100% elemental mitigation |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 35 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 34 |ubbdc = 35 |ubbmultiplier = 2500 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Creation Beyond Reason |esitem = Status Boost Sphere |esdescription = 15% boost to all parameters for all allies and 40% boost to all parameters when Status Boost Type Sphere is equipped & enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate |esnote = 50% OD gauge fill rate |evofrom = 61286 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = Raises all parameters boost to 80% |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises all parameters boost from 80% to 100% |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill3_1_sp = 30 |omniskill3_1_desc = 10% all elemental reduction |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Negates elemental and critical damage |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 10 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances LS's huge EXP boost effect |omniskill4_2_note = +5% boost. 25% boost total |omniskill4_3_sp = 25 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds enormous Spark damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 150% Spark |omniskill4_4_sp = 25 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds huge BB Atk boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 450% BB Atk |omniskill4_5_sp = 25 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds huge all elemental damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 125% boost |omniskill4_6_sp = 25 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill4_7_sp = 30 |omniskill4_7_desc = Adds probable huge Atk, Def reduction for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_7_note = 40% chance of 60% Atk/Def reduction |omniskill4_8_sp = 30 |omniskill4_8_desc = Adds probable slight elemental damage vulnerability for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_8_note = 20% chance for 15% vulnerability |omniskill4_9_sp = 30 |omniskill4_9_desc = Adds probable slight critical vulnerability for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_9_note = 20% chance for 20% vulnerability |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Sphere Originators |addcatname = Roglizer2 }}